Gundam Storm
by Mustang86
Summary: Introducing Gundam Storm, a story of my own creation, with my own unique characters. in the distant future three major superpowers are heading into a prolonged conflict that drags a four talented pilots from the various backgrounds into the conflict. rated M for language, alcohol use, drug usage, war and politics and other themes. unrelated to the other Gundam series.
1. Tides of Tomorrow

**Gundam Storm.**

 _ **Welcome to a story from another franchise that I have loved for many years, this is the first time for me and I hope you all enjoy it.**_

 _ **This story is rated (M) and the themes include: some usage of drugs, alcohol, war, politics and incest (between the brother and sister main characters), yes I know, you're more than likely thinking to yourselves, you sick bastard (and you would be right.)**_

 _ **Main Characters.**_

 _ **Max Flare 18:**_ _An American Gundam pilot and one of two remaining members of the Flare family, he is reckless and very proud of his abilities, he often rivals with his best friend and brother in arms Flynn McAlister when defeating his enemies, he is very protective of his twin sister the last remaining blood relative he has left. He has a special ability that only he, his sister, Flynn and Sakura have._

 _ **Flynn McAlister 19:**_ _A Scottish Gundam pilot and rival to Max Flare, he is cool calm and collected but also has a reckless streak, he charges headlong into battle, he seeks a new destiny for the human race beyond years of conflict._

 _ **Sasha Flare 18:**_ _the older twin sister of Max, she is kind and considerate but is often a left disappointed in her brother's reckless nature, she hides her feelings from Max, due to her uncertainty about them, as a Gundam pilot, she fights long range giving her brother support from a distance but isn't afraid to get in close range combat to save the ones she cares about._

 _ **Sakura Rose 22:**_ _Half Japanese/British Gundam pilot, she is cold and ruthless who shares no love or interest in the other Gundam pilots, she is prepared to sacrifice her teammates if it means she can fulfil her long awaited revenge against the person that killed her clan as well as her lover, she is even willing to steal weapons from her teammates preventing them from fighting properly._

 _ **Operation 1: Tides of Tomorrow**_

* * *

 **(10 Years prior to the main story)**

Running through the streets of the Martian colony, a young boy with short brown hair bypassed security with the intent of leaving the colony for Earth, he looked back in hopes that his brother wasn't following him. His search for a ship continued through the streets that seemed to continue winding, "cannot stand this place, I want to find another home away from my family," the boy whispered to himself determined to leave his current home.

"Flynn? Where are you bro?!" an older voice called out for the young boy.

"Sorry big brother, I want to be on Earth," Flynn whispered to himself, hiding from his older brother who was searching, obvious signs of concern etched on his face.

"Flynn, come on home, mom and dad are concerned about you!" Flynn's brother continued to call for him.

Flynn took the opportunity to run into the hanger, evading his brother's gaze, "sorry Scott, but my choice has been made," Flynn whispered with a smile, he looked up at the top of the colony, groups of mobile suits flew overhead, showing off the colonies might to the citizens, 'we were promised no war,' Flynn sneered at the mobile suits, entering a ship the young boy moved quickly to hide behind the supplies that were meant for Earth.

"Sir the ship is ready to take off," a soldier saluted to his superior officer.

With the ship leaving orbit, Flynn turned his attention to the red planet, where his home was, but he remained resolved on his own personal mission, 'I am finally going to Earth,' the young boy thought to himself with a smirk, resting between the secured crates, hidden from the soldiers that patrolled the ship.

"Sir we have a stowaway," one of the men told his commanding officer.

"Oh crap," Flynn whispered to himself, caught off guard by his detection.

Suddenly the sounds of gun fire echoed through the halls of the ship, Flynn hid behind a group of crates as blood started to trickle down the hallway, another group of men ran up to the hall, this time taking cover around the corner, Flynn entered the room while trying to avoid the crossfire between the two groups, he scanned the area again, sneaking through the darkened room, as the bullets in the hallway reverberated loudly as more men cried out in pain, "filthy colonial forces!" the commander yelled out in frustration with the intensification of the gunfire becoming ever obvious.

Jumping into a capsule the boy curled up and started shaking, tears rolling down his face as fear started to take hold, "big brother, mom, dad, I am sorry for running away," as the echoes got louder and closer to him.

 **(8 days later)**

A little boy with short brown hair walked up to a much older male, with the same hair colour, they were approaching a pond with their fishing rods read to catch their dinner, "well little brother, let's see who catches the biggest fish today," the older male challenged his little brother to a friendly contest.

A girl with long blonde hair walked slowly through the forest with her fishing rod, wanting to catch up with the brothers, 'why do my brothers always leave me behind?' she questioned herself, stomping irritably at her brothers' constantly stomping her way towards the lake that her brothers would constantly fish at. Sasha looked up once again at the clear blue skies, peering through the trees seeing the clouds dot the scenery, but was quick to notice the dark clouds approaching from beyond the mountain peaks, "better get my Max and Trent back home," she reminded herself as rumbles of thunder were heard from a distance away.

"Big brother, when will we catch our dinner?" A young boy complained about the lack of fish biting, holding his fishing rod in hopes that something would bite the bait at the end of the line.

"Calm down Max," an older male replied to his younger brother, "the fish can sense your irritation, fishing is about patience," the teenager informed Max, noticing the welling frustration becoming ever obvious.

 **(on a faraway colony 6 years before the main story)**

A regal man rested in his bed, turning his gaze to a young female with medium length red hair, "S-Stella… I don't have long before my time comes," he reminded his daughter tiredly.

"Dad, what would you have me do?" she asked her father with concern.

The man breathed heavily, his weakening gaze fixed on his eldest child, "Luna is to become queen, she has the ability, yet she doesn't know it," the king told the princess.

"Yes, I know that dad, but I don't think Solaris will accept it," Stella reminded her father of her concerns about her younger brother, remembering how jealous he would get if he found out about Luna's elevation towards the throne, "but Luna isn't ready yet, she still has a lot to learn," she continued to remind her father of the obvious concerns about her sister taking over.

"Yes, that is true, she is much too young to be taking over as queen, this colony still needs a leader otherwise the ones that made it possible will have ultimately failed," the King explained to his daughter about his concerns as well.

"Sire, let me take over as steward," the king's trusted friend requested, the king nodded in agreement, coughing violently from his illness, "Luna has left for Earth, our colony isn't fully operational, so getting help from Earth and the other colonies is important for us," the trusted friend pointed out his concerns as the king continued to fade.

"That's right dad, we have only just started building, but we still need some help," Stella responded to her father's friend.

"Stella, please watch over….Luna," the king issued his request.

"Yes father, I will be heading out," Stella replied calmly, grabbing her father's hand, watching him pass away, trying to remain strong, but the grief was too strong to hold back, "father," she cried out at her now deceased father.

"So the old bastard finally croaked," a male voice echoed through the room.

Stella turned to the younger male, tears streaming down her face, noticing that her brother was smirking at the lifeless body of his father, "Solaris, don't talk about dad like that!" Stella snarled at her brother.

"Yeah whatever, nothing will be protecting our sister now, since father is dead," Solaris pointed out maliciously, he turned away from his grief stricken older sister and started walking away, "if you want Luna to survive to become queen, you better stop me," Solaris goaded his older sister into action.

"Vulcan, you stay as steward, I will go and prevent the death of my sister," Stella instructed her family's friend, rushing off without realising the true intentions of the man.

"Yes ma'am," he whispered darkly, turning his attention to the king who rested peacefully, "now that your two daughters and sons are about to enter into a conflict with Earth Forces, I will take this opportunity to remove the filth that you allowed to work with us," he stated with a smirk, watching the two ships preparing to leave, for Earth and the battles that ensued.

"Ma'am Solaris has got a head start," one of the soldiers stated viciously, waiting for the princess to enter the ship.

"Yeah, I know, but our mission isn't to kill either Solaris or Luna, we need to bring them back here," Stella explained the mission to the soldiers, clenching her fists as she watched her brother getting a head start, "I will not let him end Luna's life, she is destined to be queen, I have sacrificed my right to be queen," Stella entered the ship and waited for it to take off in pursuit.

"We're ready for take-off," the solider informed the woman quickly.

"Do we have our mobile suit fleet?" The Princess asked the soliders.

"Yes ma'am," the soldiers replied calmly, showing the purple mobile suits with a yellow Mobile suit in the middle, "even your personal mobile suit is here as well."

"Good, because Solaris has his mobile suit as well," Stella replied quickly, she sat on the commander's chair and signalled for the ship to take-off.

Flaring up, the boosters lifted the ship of the ground, picking up speed and passed the atmosphere of the Earth-like planet, rushing towards their target which had a head start, Stella peered back, released a sigh, "dad, I know what Vulcan is up to, so when I return, I will deal with him, I promise," Stella whispered to herself, she returned her focus on the mission at hand.

 **(9 years later)**

Max, Sasha and Flynn sat in the hanger, turning their attentions to the Mobile suits that were towering above them, "you know we should give them names," Sasha suggested calmly.

"Yeah right sis, there is no way these machines need a name," Max teased his sister for the suggestion, he turned his attention towards his Gundam, "but a code name on the other hand," Max smirked, thinking about a name, "I think the code name Solar Strike would be nice," the younger twin grabbed his beer and raised it at the mobile suit.

"You're a little too young to start drinking Max," Flynn responded, in his attempt to grab the beer from his friend, "oh forget it, I will play as well," Flynn grabbed his beer, he glanced at his Machine and raised the bottle into the air, "Lunar Diviner will be this guy's code name," Flynn turned the bottle towards his friend.

The two friends tapped the bottles together and started drinking the beer with gusto, "oh yeah, this is good shit," Max finished his first swig of the beverage.

"Alright, I think now we need to consider our next step, it will still take time for us to complete the Gundams, but our enemies will not take long before they discover these two machines," Sasha informed the two males, she walked in front of the two Gundams and waited for a response, she peered over her left shoulder thinking about the next part of their mission.

"How about we steal a ship, it isn't like White Stallion will be needing all of them," Max suggested, much to the dismay of his sister and Flynn, "we have guns and other things we can use to," Max confidently pointed out the stolen weapons, picking up one of the machine guns, "besides how difficult can it be?"

Sasha approached her brother and slammed her foot on Max's, pain shot through his body as the blonde haired girl grabbed him by the collar, "how difficult? Are you sort of idiot?" she questioned her brother, furious at the suggestion that was being put forward.

Flynn pried Sasha's grip and shook his head, "I agree, they aren't going to expect us to attempt to take the ship, besides with a well thought out plan, we can force out most of the soldiers, taking their second most powerful ship can easily be done with a small number as they are overconfident," Flynn explained to his best friend's sister, he glanced at the security and shook his head in dismay, "they haven't even taken any possibility into consideration," Flynn stated coldly.

Max cracked his knuckles in excitement at the prospect of stealing a ship, grabbing the hilt of his sword and holding a gun in the other hand, "yeah, they have let their guard down, in fact most of the soldiers are on leave at the moment, which basically means."

"This is starting to get worrisome," Sasha watched her brother moving away, heading towards another secluded location, "we are entering into a military base, going to steal a ship which would in turn make us pirates and an enemy to an entire nation," Sasha started to cry at the reality of their new life, she watched her brother murder the two guards without remorse to start the attack on the ship.

"Sasha, I need you to move the two Gundams onto the ship, don't worry, I will keep them busy by making it look like there are way more of us," Flynn rushed off with a number of bombs and guns ready to cause a ruckus.

"I am so beyond worried now," Sasha confessed to herself, she turned towards the Gundams and let out a sigh, but knew that this was something that needed to be done.

 **(6 months later)**

Dressed in black with a white mask covering his face, the man saluted calmly, "sir the fleet is almost ready to strike," informed a man with short brown hair, standing at the front of the spacecraft's bridge, staring out into the distance, "should we mobilise the Orions?" the soldier asked his commanding officer, waiting for the signal to start the battle against the Earth and Martian forces.

The commanding officer turned to his trusted friend, "not yet White Stallion, we aren't certain of the full strength of the enemy yet," he explained, approaching his chair and grabbing the paperwork that was on the arm, "I have heard reports of the new mobile suits, would you be able to verify them?" he enquired with a smirk stretching from ear to ear.

"Sir," the masked man responded with a snappy salute.

"No need for formalities old friend," the commander tried to ease his best friend, "so far the Martian Colonial Forces and the Earth Liberation Forces are making their moves, maybe it's time for OZONE to prepare for war, this three-way war has been building for years," the man explained with a smug tone, watching on the main screen as the Martian fleet moved away from the planet to prepare for the war between Earth and the Colonies.

A man approached the leader with a concerned aura exuding from him, "sir, the Earth Liberation Force fleet is making their way towards our fleet as well."

"So Christian, what are your orders?" White Stallion asked his old friend.

The man known as Christian chuckled at the sight of the two massive fleets, "White Stallion, prepare for battle, the new Orion mobile suits are ready for take-off," Christian informed his friend, allowing him to enter into battle against the two other major forces.

"All men, get to your battle stations!" White Stallion ordered the Space Colony forces to prepare for the first battle of the war.

Meanwhile a great distance away, two mobile suits were standing at the front of a ship, one mostly coloured blue and white, with the second being mostly red with gold trims, watching the three massive fleets converging on the new battlefield, "so Max, it seems like the three major powers are about to war."

Sitting in the powerful mobile suit, a young man wearing a space suit watched things getting worse, "So Flynn, who will fire first?" Max questioned his best friend quietly.

"No idea Max, but we cannot get too involved after all we are only needing to test these Gundams," Flynn responded cautiously, awaiting the first shots to be fired, "but knowing, White Stallion he will be waiting for the M.C.F or the E.L.F to make the first move, but if the Earth Forces fire first, you have to shout me a round of beers," Flynn reminded Max of their earlier bet.

"Remember I already said that White Stallion would fire first, so when he does, you will be shouting the beers," Max retorted snidely, watching the fleets closing in on one another.

"You two idiots still going on about who will shout who a beer?" A female voice rang in the communications of the two male pilots, "I think someone apart from those three forces will fire first and guess what?"

"Sasha, you aren't even piloting these suits, so you stay out of it sis," Max snapped at his twin sister.

"Can it Max, I am allowed to be a part of this bet, if that outside source does fire, both of you are shouting me a beer!" Sasha yelled at her two comrades, sitting in her commander's chair with her arms crossed and a confident expression running across her face, "Max, remember what you promised mom and dad, don't do anything reckless."

"Come on sis, you know me," Max quickly responded with a devil may care tone, preparing to take off into the fight.

"That's what worries me Max," Sasha whispered her concerns over the devices.

As the two pilots prepared their test flight, a powerful blast emerged hitting the Orion Mobile suits, Max and Flynn noticed that they didn't emerge from the other two forces they scanned the area only to eventually discover a pink mobile suit flying towards the start of the battle recklessly, "hey Max, that mobile suit isn't an Ares or a Gaia," Flynn directed Max's attention to the strange Mobile suite.

"Ha, called it, you two are shouting me a round of beers after you're done testing your Gundams," Max's sister reminded the two friends of their defeat in the bet.

"Dammit, I was hoping that Flynn would help me get drunk tonight," Max complained before firing the boosters of his Gundam, "alright Solar Strike, time to unleash hell!"

"Luna Diviner doesn't want to be left behind," Flynn responded quickly firing the boosters on his Gundam.

The brothers in arms charged headlong into battle against the three powerful fleets. Explosions surrounded the three fleets, mobile suits fighting against one another, the two Gundams charged into the battle, attacking mobile suits from either faction, Max looked back a little hoping that Sasha would be alright while he fought against the massive number of enemies in the vicinity, "sis, stay safe," he whispered to himself, looking back once again at the ship which remained a safe distance away from the growing battle.

In the pitch black canvas that was space explosions, ships firing their respective missiles to defend against the enemy mobile suits. Upon entering the scene of the battle, Max and Flynn noticed the third gundam slicing through a set of enemies with ease.

Max turned his machine to face another group of enemies, he fired a short machine gun burst, instantly destroying another mobile suit, flying towards another mobile suit, Solar Strike pulled a beam sabre from the shoulder and sliced down at the enemies, then slashing sideways to destroy another two mobile suits, "this is you bastards have got, even at sixty percent I can still kick all your asses!" Max confident hollered his fury at the enemies. Pushing his Gundam to attack another line of enemies with confidence in his mobile suit, slicing Orions and Ares mobile suits without remorse for the pilots inside their respective suits.

Their respective mobile suits were surrounded by arcs of energy, becoming unresponsive due to the stress of battle against the battles between the three super powers, "so we are still not fully ready yet," Max snarled, but a grin crossed his face, willing his personal mobile suit to cut through the countless enemies destroying more in an instant, 'it isn't how good the Gundam is, it's how good the pilot is,' he whispered to himself firing another machine gun burst at the opposing Orions. Firing a quick volley from his machine guns, destroying a small number of enemies.

Flynn scanned the area within his damaged mobile suit, he didn't seem to care, remaining calm in the situation that seemed to grow more interesting for him, "these bastards seem to enjoy coming to their death," Flynn reminded himself, yearning for a challenge against the enemies that provided none for him and his incomplete Gundam.

The Lunar Diviner grabbed a staff and revealed a thermal energy weapon in the shape of a scythe, "come to meet your deaths," Flynn bellowed with confidence, slicing the first enemy in half, Flynn signalled for his Gundam to swing the scythe cutting a number of enemies.

"I won't be outdone," Max announced, flying through a group of red and green mobile suits, "these Ares will make perfect test dummies for the beam sabre," he announced, flying through and carving the enemy mobile suits with ease. The Solar Strike fired another burst of machine gun fire, destroying a group of blue mobile suits before slicing them into pieces.

As the two pilots continued on their path of destruction, another mysterious Mobile suit emerged from the dark depths of space, easily wiping out a swathe of enemies without hesitation, "hey Max, what is that mobile suit?" Flynn directed Max's attention to the mystery mobile suit.

Max watched it destroy a ship, but it moved away from the Earth forces and dashed away from the Matian Forces, it's directory was the Colonial forces, "that's a Gundam, where did it come from?" Max hissed, he watched as one of the Colonial ships barred the path of the newly revealed Gundam, Max and Flynn attempted to intercept the new Gundam but was stopped by a squadron of Gaia Mobile Suits, "maybe these guys are still pissed at the fact that we stole one of their more powerful ships," Max chuckled at the enemies that surrounded them, as they were about to attack a small group of Mobile suits launched an ambush, confused at what had happened, "hey, what the hell happened?"

"I don't know and I don't like it, let's return to the ship," Flynn replied, the two pilots turned the gundams around and headed back to the ship, with the hopes that everything would be alright, they watched the battle rage on behind them, failing to realize they were being followed by the unknown Gundam, it remained silent with increased stealth.

"That's right lead me to your ship," whispered a woman, her interest in the two pilots grew.

"Say Flynn, don't you think that other Gundam pilot was a little reckless?" the pilot of Solar Strike asked his friend.

"We can't say anything, we charged headlong into battle while our Gundams are still incomplete, with insufficient powerplants and weapons that cannot even remain intact," Flynn answered his best friend. The two flew back to the ship and entered the hanger.

After closing the hanger bays the two pilots exited their machines, smoke billowed from the powerplants, "damn, those are worthless," Max growled, coming to the realization of the failed engines.

Flynn watched the two engines fall off the massive machines, he was deep in thought about the testing of the two Gundams, "yeah, I know, I found that out the moment the mystery Gundam entered the fight."

"Max, Flynn, I am picking something up on the radar system, you might want to come to the bridge," Sasha's voice echoed through the hanger, the two men rushed out of the hanger failing to pick up the cloaked Gundam that had entered their ship.

Upon entering the bridge another ship emerged from the depths of space, Max, Sasha and Flynn watched the ship stopping in front of them, they wondered what was going on, "that isn't a familiar ship!" the three yelled out in unison.

"The ship is the Ulysses, we seek an audience with the people aboard," the people on the ship opened communications with the stolen ship.

"That's the name of a Greek protagonist is Homer's Odyssey," Flynn whispered to his friends quietly, he watched the ship moving slowly next to them, the anticipation of the ships colliding into each other continued to grow as the brother in arms took the controls of the ship and prepared to move it out of the way.

Sasha with beer in hand pressed the button, "we are the occupants of the Earth ship, Joan of Arc," Sasha announced the name of the ship.

"Dammit Sasha, talk to us first before you do anything," Max complained about his sister's actions. Suddenly remembering one trait that his sister always had since they started drinking alcohol from the age of sixteen, "oh shit, now I remember, Sasha is a light weight," Max reminded himself of how weak his sister was to any form of alcohol, watching her wave about and raising the glass above her with a cheeky grin crossing her face.

Flynn turned to the controls, pressed a button and let out a sigh, "you may enter this ship, but don't do anything that will force us to take action," Flynn informed the occupants of the other ship.

"Very well, only three of us will board your ship," a female voice agreed with Flynn's terms of boarding. The trio waited for the people to enter the ship, they remained unsure of the strangers, holding their guns at the ready to defend themselves, feeling the shudder of the ship as another held them in place.

"Flynn, are you sure this a good idea?" Max asked his best friend, waiting for the occupants of the other ship to enter.

"I have my reservations as well, but they didn't play a major role in the battle," Flynn responded calmly, trying his best to figure out who the three people were.

"Ah who cares," Sasha carelessly remarked.

"Give me that," Max snatched the beer from his sister's grasp, which he proceeded to drink it, upsetting his older twin sister, all the while waiting for the strange people to enter their ship, curiosity gripping them about the people, failing to realize the mysterious woman that was watching from the walkway, waiting for the person to enter the ship, "wonder who they are."


	2. Punishment's due

**Operation 2 Punishment's Due.**

 **Heading into some backstories for a couple of the characters here, hope you enjoy. The first few chapters are introductions to the characters that will play a major role in the story.**

 **In the last chapter I also introduced 2 of the main antagonists. They are.**

 **White Stallion: unknown age:** A brutal military officer capable of matching the gundam pilots with his Orion Stella Mobile suit, he is Max's rival, but holds a secret even from his best friend.

 **Celina 27,** A strong politician as well as a powerful mobile suit pilot, she seems to know the secret behind White Stallion.

 **OZONE:** _A powerful military organisation that hold not only political sway between the colonies, but military might as well, with their main rivals being that of the ELF (Earth Liberation Force) and the Martian colonies as well as newcomers from a distant world, creating a four-way war between the four major powers._

 _ **Another protagonist of the story as well.**_

 **Princess Luna 21:** _From a distant human colony her forces enter into the Four-way conflict and is willing to assist the Gundam pilots with her forces at the ready, unyielding and charismatic, she makes it no secret as to what type of person she really is, upon meeting Max, Sasha, Sakura and Flynn, she immediately befriends them immediately and takes an interest in Sasha_.

* * *

A woman with long silver hair, purple eyes, wearing a white dress entered the Earth ship captured by the three pilots, she looked around and smiled at the talented teens, "you stole this ship didn't you?" She asked the teens standing in front of her, pacing in front of them, slowly passing Flynn, "you two are Gundam pilots correct?" She posed question catching the two friends off guard.

"How do you know this?" Max asked the older woman calmly.

"We watched you test them; it seems like your gundams are about sixty percent complete in terms of armament and your engines are no good," she turned her attention to the two gundams that were standing on their platforms, "very similar to the one that was stolen from us before the battle started, that woman was rather clever," the woman fondly smiled at the incident that occurred.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Sasha asked out of turn.

"Oh sorry, where are my manners?" the woman apologised to the trio, she stepped back and bowed her head, "my name is Princess Luna," she introduced herself to her new found friends, they stood shocked at the revelation that they were being greeted by royalty, "who are you three?"

"My name is Max," the first young man introduced himself to the princess.

"I am his twin sister Sasha," Sasha followed with the introductions.

Flynn stepped forward and grabbed the hand of the princess, she glared at him with disgust, "you can call me your knight in shining armour, Flynn." This action caused the siblings to shake their head in shame, knowing that Flynn was doing something that he would always do, flirting with any beautiful woman that crossed his path.

"No, I will just call you Flynn," Princess Luna responded as she pulled her hand back and a hint of disdain emerged from her voice, she turned away and started walking back to the transport ship, she turned to her new friends and nodded, "I will look forward to working with you," she professed her interest, she took a quick glance at Sasha and then turned away to avoid attention, 'even on Earth two, I have only ever seen one beautiful woman, I cannot wait to get to know her,' she thought to herself, thinking about Max's twin sister, while remembering the death of her first love from an attack on her family palace.

"Flynn, why are you such an idiot? Seriously hitting on the princess like that, no wonder why my sister has no interest in you," Max laughed at his best friend, nudging him with his elbow, the trio watched the ship leaving, "it also seems like humans have colonised other worlds."

Flynn stood up and placed his arm around Max, "it seems like you have a love rival as well."

"The fuck are you talking about?" Max snapped back ferociously.

"Nothing at all, just noticed something before Princess Luna boarded her ship," Flynn answered back inconspicuously, keeping his best friend guessing at to what he was talking about, "we also need to gather data on the performance of our gundams," Max informed his fellow pilot.

Meanwhile on the OZONE ship, White Stallion entered the bridge, his commander was sitting, waiting for the return of his best pilot, sipping back a glass of wine, "so what is your report?" Christian asked his right hand man, knowing that he was entering the bridge of the spaceship, "you saw a new mobile suits right?"

"Yeah, I saw them, I noticed that they weren't at one hundred percent, but even then they were superior to our mobile suits," White Stallion reported to his commander, he brought up an image of the mobile suits his forces were fighting against, "what do you think?"

"Seems like they brought back an antiquated mobile suit, also known as gundams," Christian pointed out with a confident smirk, caressing his chin with his right hand. He seemed deep in thought watching them fight not only against his forces, but the other two forces as well, "it seems like they are playing the role of neutral," Christian stated calmly, taking yet another sip from his emptying glass of wine.

"I know, this could lead to many interesting battles here, on Mars and on Earth," White Stallion expressed his joy in the situation, turning to the main window, spectating with the battle between the Earth and Mars forces, fighting it out with the battle extending outwards, "Earth, Mars and the Colonies in a three-way war, what should we call it I wonder?"

"Earth? Mars? Colonies? You're missing another superpower," the commander of the Colonial forces announced, he sipped the glass of wine and started smirking, "plus, we should also remember that not everyone on the two planets and colonies approve of us."

With much surprise in his leader's declaration, White Stallion kept his eyes glued on the battle, "who is the forth? It cannot be the Gundams."

"Correct, it isn't the Gundams, they are only but a few," Christian responded, he watched another soldier pouring in another serving of wine, swirling it around the commander watched the battle with great expectation, "it will be a four-way war," Christian remarked, greatly interested in the fourth military power that would soon make their appearance, he stared out into space raising his glass of wine, with the battle raging on in the foreground.

On the Earthen ship a red mobile suit was standing on the front waiting for his chance to enter the conflict, the pilot inside watched calmly holding his beam rifle at the read, "sir this battle has been prolonged enough, let me enter," a female voice expressed her desire to enter the fray.

"Very well, raise hell Yuzu," a male commander responded to the request.

A smirk stretched across the face of the female pilot, the rocket boosters started, propelling the Gaia mobile suit into action, raising her rifle, she fired at the Martian forces destroying a portion of their military power, she flew in determinedly, placing the beam rifle on the back of her mobile suit, she grabbed signalled for her mobile suit to call for the beam sabre, "time for the siren of the battlefield to destroy all her enemies," she announced her intentions flying through the front lines, charging towards the enemy Ares machines.

Before hitting the enemies another mobile suit arrived to stop her, a green mobile suit with large shoulder guards and ready to take on, "so the Siren of the battlefield shows herself, allow me to introduce myself, I am Scott McAlister, the greatest Martian mobile suit ace," a Scottish pilot announced himself to the enemy.

"Get out of my way, or I will cut you down," Yuzu threatened her enemy viciously.

"You can try, but you will fail, bitch," Scott provoked his enemy in a cocky tone, before the two enemies could charge in for their attack a powerful weapon was fired into the battle, ending the first day of conflict.

"You got lucky, I was waiting to enter the battle, too bad your death will have to wait, besides…" she sneered at the enemy mobile suit, "I don't want your little brother to cry yet, I want to see that happen when he sees you die," Yuzu explained her intentions to Scott, she turned away from the laughing enemy, flying away from the battle towards a damaged Earth vessel.

"That wasn't the Martian or the Earthen forces," Christian noted, he watched the blast settle before noticing the ship in the distance, "and there it is, the fourth superpower," he pointed to the ship, his intrigue grew by the minute as the enemies pulled away from the battle against one another, "we better report this to our superiors," he told the crew, they fired the thrusters and started flying the ship towards the colonies.

"So it seems like you were right, the fourth power has just entered the war," White Stallion reiterated his leader's worries, but noticed a smug expression, something that he kind of knew was going to occur, he noticed that the Martian fleet was staying put with the Earth waiting for the Colony forces to leave, "leave a portion of our forces here, we will return to continue this fight," White Stallion ordered most of the fleet to stay behind.

Meanwhile on the stolen ship, Max, Flynn and Sasha were watching some of the enemies retreating, Max started grinning as he calmly took control of the ship, "so our new allies have a lot of power," Max increased the stealth ability of the ship and flew it towards the Earth, he also noticed the flag ship of the princess' forces flying side by side, "why in the hell did they fire their main weapon?" Max wrathfully hit the control panels, questioning the actions of their new allies in the conflict.

Meanwhile on the princess' ship a large man approached the lone royal, he remained calm about the situation, "Lady Luna, we have stopped the fighting between the Earth, Mars and Colonial forces, but in doing so we have entered this war," the stocky man explained the situation to the princess turning his attention to the ship flying next to them, "but those three, are they to be trusted?"

Luna peered to her left with her attention being directed at her fellow human's ship, "they're from Earth and the Mars, but they don't share the views of the enemy, even the woman that stole the Star Scatter Gundam is from the colonies," the young woman explained to her royal guard, her thoughts quickly turned to Max's twin sister, thinking about her role in the conflict, she stood up and hovered towards the exit of the bridge, moving quickly towards the hanger of the ship.

"Princess, where are you heading?" the bodyguard asked the silver haired royal with worry in her actions.

Upon entering the hanger Luna moved quickly towards the last remaining mobile suit, a black and silver Gundam, standing tall and proud, "Pluto, this mobile suit is going to be given to Sasha," she announced the destination of the powerful mobile suit.

"But princess, why give them such a powerful weapon?" Pluto questioned the young royal.

"Also, send engineers to help them complete their Gundams, we will be needing their help to protect us on this diplomatic mission," Luna informed her loyal bodyguard.

In space the flagship stopped with Flynn noticing this he watched a small ship exiting the powerful vessel, approaching the stolen ship, taking this chance they stopped the thrusters and allowed their new allies to enter, "for now we will need their help," Flynn informed his friends calmly, he exited the bridge and moved to greet the new friends yet again.

Max followed soon after and was soon greeted by a towering man, he was less than pleased to be helping the three crew members, but knew that the princess' orders were meant to be followed at all times, 'damn you King Bernardus, why did you order me to follow every order of your inexperienced daughter?' Pluto questioned the motives of his king.

"Why did you fire your weapons?!" Max approached the large man.

"We needed to stop the fight," Pluto responded cruelly.

Luna exited the ship and turned her attention to Max and Flynn, she was a little upset that Sasha wasn't there, but knew that she would be busy keeping the ship flying at a steady pace, "we are here on a diplomatic mission," she expressed her desire to talk with the other human superpowers. She suddenly noticed the annoyance of the two Gundam pilots.

Max clenched his fists in anger, but regained his composure rather quickly, "diplomatic?!" he hollered as he tried to hold back his anger, "you recklessly fire your main weapons to stop a fight, that was a foolish move!" Max continued to berate the royal and her soldiers.

"We had no choice boy," the towering man returned with his own point of view.

"For your size, I thought you would have had a bigger brain, boy was I let down," Max shook his head, unable to believe what the very tall man had said, "listen, this war had nothing to do with you, you are now involved in this war, we as gundam pilots are trying to figure out a way to stop all three sides from continuing this pointless conflict," Max explained the intentions of the two gundams and their pilots, he took a deep breath and stared at the giant man, "but you too have seen your fair share of war, judging from that scar on the right side of your face," Max pointed out, he turned away to leave the royal and her guards talking to Flynn.

"Why did he react like that towards us?" Princess Luna asked her new friend.

Flynn glanced over his left shoulder, "he and Sasha are the last remaining members of the Flare Family, anyone that puts his sister in danger," Flynn let out a sigh, he gulped as he recollected the last time a person hurt his twin sister, "he would go off the deep end, he has a heart of gold, but he has a short temper."

"I see, so he is really protective of his sister," Luna replied with a hint of guilt.

"You cannot do much, your only Gundam was stolen during that battle right?" Flynn enquired the royal military, but no response emerged from his new comrades, the looked at each other as if to say it wasn't true, it grew silent with Flynn waiting for a reply, "that is you only Gundam right?" Flynn insisted for answer.

"No, we have another, we only lost the Gundam Star Scatter," Pluto informed Flynn of the current situation, ashamed of the situation he looked away with disdain, "we were hoping to get another two Gundam pilots to help us with a war that is being fought on the distant human colony," the giant man professed the situation, he turned to the two Gundams aboard the ship and smirked, "about six months ago, we stopped at a colony just three day's flight from here and resupplied and met a young woman who seem to have snuck on-board our ship before we headed to Earth."

Flynn listened to the explanation, knowing that something else was missing, he turned towards the engineers and then glared at the princess, "you intend to help complete our Gundams, but in return you want us to escort you to Earth," Flynn responded calmly.

"We don't need your help," the large man snapped back coldly.

"Pluto!" Luna stopped her bodyguard from finishing the sentence, "we need to make it to Earth, we will supply you the second Gundam in our possession if it means you can help us," Luna offered the mobile suit to Flynn and his friends.

"I don't think Max will agree, so I will talk to him about it," Flynn showed no signs of refusing the offer, he turned away and started walking towards the steps, maybe a chance to explain things to his best friend about the situation that was going on and about the second gundam in their possession.

 **(Five Minutes later)**

"Forget it!" Max screamed out his disagreement in the idea of the third Gundam, "there is no way my sister will be a pilot like us, we are ready to throw our lives away to stop them from fighting!" Max continued to disagree, he smashed his fist against the wall in anger while Flynn watched his best friend's anger take hold.

"But Max, they don't have another pilot, they have engineers and they need to take command of this ship as well, we aren't totally suitable for flying this machine, we need people who can operate the defences of this ship, while we're out fighting and your sister will still be in danger even if she isn't in a mobile suit," Flynn argued back as his friend hit the wall again and again, both failing to realise that Sasha was overhearing the argument between the brothers in arms, wondering what was happening, she waited for a response.

"My sister will not be piloting a Gundam, not now, not ever!" Max turned away from his best friend, he started walking, deciding that he didn't want to hear more from Flynn.

Before Max left the hallway, Sasha jumped out and pulled her brother's left arm, "it isn't you that decides what I should do, I make my own choices,"

"Sasha?" Max muttered his sister's name in surprise.

"If they have a Gundam, then I will be that Gundam's pilot," Sasha announced her intentions with Flynn witnessing the young woman making her stance very clear. Max forced his sister to release her grip and walked away from Sasha and his best friend, visibly upset with the way things were going, Sasha reached out for her twin brother, "Max."

"Sasha," Flynn shaking his head and grabbing her left arm, preventing Sasha from chasing after her brother, he knew better than anyone that Max was being too overprotective of the young brunette, he watched his friend turn a corner towards the hanger of the mobile suits. "Let him go, it's time he realised that he cannot keep shielding you from everything, it's also time that he come to realise that you can make your own choices," the Scotsman explained to his best friend's sister.

Guilt washed over the young woman, she lowered her arm and brushed passed her friend, walking slowly with her destination being the bridge of the spacecraft. Upon entering the bridge Sasha slowly made her way to the main seat, leaping up she allowed zero gravity to bring her safely down on the seat, resting her right elbow on the arm of the seat, she cupped her head and stared out into space, the flickers of battle starting up again, "Earth, Colony and Martian forces are at it again," Sasha whispered to herself, saddened by the fact that she decided to finally make her own choice. Sasha heard the doors opening, "not now Max."

"Who said it was Max?" A familiar female voice enquired.

"Princess Luna, this is the most we have argued in years," the blonde confessed as she wiped away a tear.

Luna walked to the front of the ship as the battle started between the three major powers again, "siblings and friends argue, I should know, I have had my fair share of them with my siblings, me being the youngest of six," Luna turned to her new friend, she approached her, with her left hand raised she tapped Sasha on the head, "don't feel so down on yourself, your brother and Flynn are only looking out for you, your twin brother loves you."

"Yeah, I know, but….." Sasha admitted before trailing off in thought, looking away in slight shame, "is it wrong to be in love with your own brother?" she whispered to herself, catching the young princess off guard.

Luna grinned at the brunette and removed her hand, "if that is something you're concerned about, then maybe you need to know something about me," Luna stood in front of the younger female, she looked back and smiled at her, "you look a lot like my last girlfriend."

Sasha froze at the confession of the princess, "so that means that you're a….." Sasha ended her reply, the princess nodded and turned towards the battle, "you tell everyone that sort of stuff?"

"Do you think society doesn't look down at people like us?" the royal asked the silent female, she watched the battle continuing, "but there is one thing that I wish for, more than anything, that us humans can be unified without having the need to always fight."

"Yeah good luck with that, humans are so augmentative, always looking for a shitty reason to fight, this is something that my brother and Flynn are trying their best to stop, I always wished I could make a difference," Sasha explained to the princess, watching the battle continuously expand outwards with neither side being at an advantage.

"You and I are a lot alike, we both want to make a difference, but we both lack the power to make that difference," replied the silver haired princess with a hopeful tone, clasping her hands together, she approached the door and looked back once again, "I am giving you my own personal Gundam, I am not good at fighting, so I am entrusting you with Comet Blitz."

Princess Luna approached Max whom was witnessing the completion of his Gundam, "what is it?"

"Oh nothing much, just thought I should have a word with you," the royal floated in front of the younger man, "you're really reckless, you know that?" she asked the younger male, smirking at him, while turning to the engineers whom were placing the new engines on the Gundams.

"Oh please don't start with that, I get enough of that from my sister," Max issued his complaint to the young royal.

Luna allowed the zero gravity to ease her towards the railings of the ship, "I have always been open with the people I trust, even to the point where the guards shake their heads in disbelief," the silver haired royal expressed her level of trust to the young pilot.

"I am flattered you think of me in such a way, maybe we should get married," Max joked with the princess, laughing in the process.

The princess started laughing at the joke, knowing that Max was messing about, "well, to be honest, I was in love with someone else and it kind of wouldn't work out between us," Luna responded with a cheeky smile.

"What? Why not?" Max asked the princess curiously.

"Because the last person I loved was another woman, she died a few years ago," Luna explained to her friend, he was amazed to have found out this detail from the royal, she let out a broad smile and let out a long sigh, "and your sister has piqued my interest," Luna answered quickly and very honestly. Max was speechless, a princess openly admitting something as easily as that, he tried to make sense of it, but Luna placed her hand on the young man's shoulder, "it seems like you have your own forbidden feelings," Luna whispered into his ear. She pushed herself away from Max and allowed the lack of gravity to ease her away from the younger pilot, "almost forgot something, your Gundams are almost ready to go at one hundred percent."

'How does she know this sort of shit?' Max's confusion built up, he watched the princess leaving him to wonder what was going on. Shaking his head, he continued to watch his Gundam being completed, he glanced at the princess once again, "just who are you?"

Flynn approached his best friend, quickly noticing the perplexed expression, something that was rather obvious from a distance away, "geez Max, you act like something shocking has just happened."

Max ignored the comment of his best friend and watched the engineers working on their Gundams, "almost finished Flynn," Max despondently replied as the engines of the transport ship fired up to carry the princess away from the ship.

"Seems like the princess doesn't make much effort to hide her true self," Flynn notified his best friend.

"Max, Flynn, seems like we have another guest on board the ship," Sasha called for her two comrades.

Max quickly approached the communication device at the end of the walkway, he pressed the button to reply back, but was soon stopped and pushed back by a young woman with a serious expression, which was the only thing he notice while she had a helmet on to hide the rest of her head, "how did you get on board?" Max struggled with to push the woman back, but her forearm was pressed against his throat.

"Why did you get involved?" The woman coldly asked the Gundam pilot.

Sasha charged towards the older woman and pushed her away, "don't you dare hurt my brother, you coward!" Sasha snapped at the woman, pushing her against the wall, the force of the impact knocking the mystery woman out. Sasha regained her balance and looked down at the female pilot, she kneeled down to remove the helmet.

Upon removing the helmet, long pink hair flowed outwards, "wow, she is rather cute, wouldn't you say?" Flynn questioned his friends calmly, keeping his guard to make sure that he wouldn't be caught off guard like Max was.

"Coming from a skirt chaser, I wouldn't be surprised," Sasha responded in a snarky manner. She placed the arm of the unconscious woman around her and started moving towards the infirmary, "I am going to help her out, you two check her Mobile Suits," Sasha ordered the male comrades, while helping the older female away from the hanger.


End file.
